A very Tabby Vacation
by acebear
Summary: Tony and Abby go on a vacation and meet Austin and Ally just A little Auslly and Tabby for you


A very Tabby Vacation

A/n don't own Ncis or A&A all credit goes to CBS and Disney

Summery- Tony and Abby take a Vacation down to Miami where the bump into Austin and Ally and how would have thought it but Abby is a big fan of Auslly

Tony went into Abby's Lab intending on asking her if she wanted to go to Miami for there 4th anniversary . You see they have been dating in secret for the last four years even since the night she was shot at by Ari after Kate's death . Tony walked into her Lab and saw he Girlfriend standing in front of her computer waiting on results for the case they were working on . He walked over to her very quietly and put his hands over her eyes and says Guess who ? Abby Smiled and says only the best Boyfriend ever . Tony then said yep and then put his hands down then Abby turned around and Tony pulled her close and kissed her Abby At the airport

Tony and Abby parked the car and headed into the airport with their bags . They checked in and took a seat near the gate they would be taking . Abby said I can't believe we are going to Miami maybe will see Austin and Ally . Tony looked at Abby and says you never know we might . She just smiled at him and laid her her head on his shoulder . Tony smiled then kissed her forehead then said I love you so much she then lifted her head and says I love you too and takes his hand .he kissed her hand and then Abby says I packed a few things for us to eat while we wait since we didn't get dinner she then picks up the lunch box cooler and opens it and hands him a turkey sandwich while she took out a veggie wrap for herself .After they finished eating it was almost time to get on the plane . So they stood up and went to the bathroom before they got on the plane .they met back up outside the bathroom . Tony took Abby's hand as they headed to the gate . Once on the plane and seated Tony Looked at Abby who was looking back at him. Abby then kisses him . After they part she takes his hand and relaxes . Abby falls asleep about a hour after take off . Abby slept the whole way to Miami .

It took a little bit after landing for Tony to wake up Abby but after she did and they left the plane .they headed to the hotel Tony had picked out . He had something planed for he that she didn't know about . He had been keeping the plans secret not only to trip but there was a special surprise waiting for her at the hotel .

A/n going to put the surprise in chapter 2 please review also going to put A&A in chapter 2 ascetically pulled away and says Gibbs will be down any minute Abby started rambling so Tony stopped her by kissing her again and when they parted Tony said relax Abs Gibbs is upstairs with Jenny . Abby then said Well in that case and she started kissing him . Tony pulled her as close to him as he could without braking they're now very heated make out session .

Soon they had to stop because they needed air .Once they got to where they were breathing normal Tony finally remembered that he came down to to ask her if she wanted to go to Miami . He then starts they're conversation by saying hey how would you feel about joining me on a vacation to Miami . Abby then started jumping up and down and says yes of course I would love to go with you she then kissed him again . After they pulled apart again Tony noticed she wasn't listening to her normal music and he asked her what she was listening to since this wasn't her normal music .

Abby then said um... ya Austin and Ally they are big names in the industry they sing and write they're own Lyrics it was just last year when Ally got signed to her Label .Really Tony says and Abby nods just then her noise went off telling her that the results were in she then looked at it and says the petty officer had been shot with a 9mil pestle . Tony then said good work babe and said he would let Gibbs know and he kissed her one last time before leaving.

Tony entered the bull pin just as Gibbs was coming down the stairs . Tony joined McGee and Ziva at the flat screen where they were discussing one of the suspects of the murder of the officer that they were investigating at the moment . Tony wasn't really focused on the case all he could think about was how much fun he and Abby was going to have in Miami . And how he couldn't wait for this case to be over so they could get they're vacation started.

It didn't take long for them the find and break the suspects and soon the day was done and Tony and Abby were at they're place and packing for Miami . Abby packed a few swim cloths and some dresses while Tony packed some trunks and a few casual dress shirts and jeans. Once they were fully packed Tony took their bags out to the car .while Abby packed a little food for while they were waiting for their plane . Just as she was finishing Tony came back and asked her if she was ready . Abby says yes and they leave out the door .

At the Airport

Abby and Tony checked in and took a seat near the gate they would using . All of a sudden a couple sat down a few seats across from them . Abby was facing Tony so she couldn't see who the couple was it wasn't tile Tony pointed them out that Abby looked over and saw who the couple really was and she totally was fan girling over the couple because they were non other then Austin and Ally .

Abby got up from the seat she was in and walked over to Austin and Ally and said omg i'm such a big fan of you guys and i'm Abby by the way . Austin and Ally looked at what Abby was wearing then looked at each other like really . Ally said well it's nice to meet you Abby , Austin then says who is that guy you are with because he looks like he wants to run over here and get you . Abby looks over at Tony and says oh Tony don't mind him he is just being over protective of me and he isn't the only one our whole team is protective of me I would have to say Tony and our boss Gibbs are tied for being the most over protective . Austin says so wait team , Abby says yes Tony is a Special Agent and I'm a forensic scientist and we work for NCIS . Abby continues by says so were are you guys headed ? Ally answers and says we are heading back home to Miami . Where are you and Tony headed Abby ? Well we are heading to Miami as well .

Just as Austin and Ally were about to say cool maybe we will see you around Tony walks over and says um... Abs Abby smiles at Tony and says yes Tony then says they are going to open the gate any minute , Abby nods and then says well we should probably get ready Tony goes and grabs their bags and comes back just as Tony gets back . Just then the lady running the gate got on the speaker and says that flight 0414 is now boarding Austin and Ally got up from their seats and Ally says well I hope we see you guys around us too then they along with Tony and Abby got on the plane .

A/n stopping here chapter 2 will be what happens when they land ok please review .


End file.
